The Adventures of Ron and Hermione
by GregsMadHatter
Summary: Summary contains spoilers for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Adventures of Ron and Hermione**

**Summary: PostDH. After the battle at Hogwarts was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione remain as close as friends. But, unfortunately for Ron and Hermione, they are wanted by the Ministry, led by Dolores Umbridge. With Harry's help, they flee and remain in hiding, where Ron and Hermione become even closer. What trials await these two lovebirds? R/Hr**

**Spoilers: ****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

**Chapter 1**

They thought everything was going to go back to normal. They thought that now, with Voldemort gone, they could live out in the open once more. Hermione was already making plans to Apparate to Australia and remove the enchantment on her parents and Ron was already thinking of going home and removing the ghastly smell from his bedroom, no thanks to the ghoul that had been occupying it recently. With all these happy plans, they were still haunted by the death of Fred, Lupin and Tonks. Teddy Lupin would never know his real parents, and Fred would never be able to sell another joke item. Ron remembered clearly at the wedding of Bill and Fleur what Fred had said about when he was going to get married. But now, that would never happen. They mourned for the longest time after the battle. But, with the death came the good news. Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shaklebolt were allowed to return to work at the Ministry, George was able to return to his and Fred's joke shop and continue their thriving enterprise, with the help of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Also, Harry had been removed as Undesirable Number One and was now able to move about the country freely. They thought that everything was going to return to normal…that is…until Arthur had returned home. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been resting on the couch in the Burrow after a long day of work while George tallied up the amount of money they had pulled in that day.. A giant crowd had been coming into the shop recently. Some had come to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione while purchasing items, and others had come to buy something in respect to Fred's memory. As they rested there on the couch, Mr. Weasley had ran into the room, panting like a dog. After he shut the door, he turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked, "Molly, where is Ron and Hermione?"

The four turned and looked at Mr. Weasley in confusion. They could see the fear etched on his face. "What's wrong, Dad?" asked Ron.

"You guys have to leave, now!"

"Why?" asked Hermione in a confused tone, which she rarely ever had.

From his briefcase, Mr. Weasley pulled out an edition of the _Daily Prophet_ and threw it in front of them. When Hermione picked up the paper, a picture of her and Ron adorned the front page. The headline read:

**Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger: Heroes or Murderers?**

Harry stared at the paper in shock while Ron and Hermione gazed at it in confusion. With a disgusted voice, Hermione began to read:

_"You may know Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger as two students from Hogwarts and best friends of the famous Harry Potter. They may seem like two excellent students who helped Potter destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and return the world back to its peaceful stat, but you would have never guessed them to be cold-blooded killers. Weasley and Granger are wanted by the Ministry for the death of the previous minister, Rufus Scrimgeour. The new Minister of Magic, Dolores Umbridge, spoke to reporters today saying "I remember teaching them two years ago at Hogwarts. They were reckless students who had always disobeyed the rules. I am not surprised that they would do something like this."_

_Later, she was quoted as saying, "We have enough proof to convict them both."_

_Granger and Weasley are also wanted for the infiltration and releasing of suspected criminals at the Ministry and the robbing of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. When confronted about the part in which Harry Potter also played in these crimes, Umbridge told this reporter, "Harry Potter could not help himself. We believe that either Granger or Weasley had placed Potter underneath the Imperious Curse."_

_The reward for their capture is 400 Galleons. If you have any information on their whereabouts, do not hesitate to contact the Ministry of Magic."_

"That's rubbish!" shouted George, who was now standing over them. Ginny and Percy had overheard the ruckus and had entered the room, hearing the entire article in the paper. "Umbridge just won't let up, will she?" asked Ginny.

"One thing doesn't make sense; why would Umbridge make an excuse saying that I was under the Imperious Curse? She hates my guts," asked Harry.

"I believe that she is afraid to convict the boy to defeated Voldemort. They wouldn't dare convict you unless they want a full uprising on their hands," explained Mr. Weasley.

"But, we didn't kill Scrimgeour!" stated Ron.

"I know that…we all do. But that's your word against theirs," replied Mr. Weasley solemnly.

"Then…what do we do?" asked Hermione.

"You guys go upstairs, pack only what is important, and you run. Run away, as far as you can. Harry, you go with them and take them to 12 Grimmauld Place. As soon as they are set, you Apparate back. If you ever move or need anything, send us a Patronus. We'll send Harry back. Go, now!" explained Mr. Weasley.

With pain staked in their hearts, Ron and Hermione ran up to their rooms and packed. How could this be happening to them again? Why couldn't they just live a normal life? All these thoughts flooded through their minds as Ron and Hermione packed. As Ron stuffed his Deluminator Dumbledore gave him into his pocket, Harry came walking in with a solemn look on his face. "I'm sorry this is happening to you two," he muttered.

"It's alright. It's not like you did this."

Quickly, Harry strided into the room and pulled the trunk out from underneath his bed. "What are you doing?" asked Ron.

But Harry opened the trunk as if he didn't even hear Ron. After rummaging to the bottom, he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and handed it to Ron. "Here, you're going to need it a lot more than I will," stated Harry.

"Harry, I can't take this. It's yours," rejected Ron.

"Ron, just take it. It may come in handy."

After letting out a long, deep sigh, Ron reluctantly took the cloak and stuffed it into his bag. "Thanks, Harry."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

Smiling, Ron and Harry walked out of the room and towards Hermione's. When they arrived, they found Hermione stuffing everything she was taking into her bottomless purse. As soon as she had stuffed another book into her bag, she turned around and saw Harry and Ron standing there. "Ron, give me your bag."

Unenthusiastically, Ron handed Hermione his bag and observed as she stuffed his bulky bag into her unending purse. Once she had clasped the purse closed, Ron muttered, "Here we go again."

"Yeah, here we go again."

TBC…

**Well, there you have it, the makings of a new Harry Potter story. Please leave a sweet review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I have to admit, I thought I may only get like 2 reviews to the first chapter. But, WOW! I want to give special thanks to **_**Starburstgoddess27, the-missing-arm-of-krum, Alyssa, JoJo, -Hermione-Ron-LOVE-, Blue Moiraine Sedai, **_**and **_**Purplesailorstar**_** for reviewing to the story.**

**Chapter 2**

As soon as they were both packed and ready to go, Ron and Hermione walked downstairs and found the entire Weasley family and Harry waiting at the door. One by one, they walked up to each Weasley and gave them one final hug. "Remember dears, if you ever need anything, just send a Patronus," cried Mrs. Weasley as she held her son tightly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, but how do you send a speaking Patronus?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot. When you conjure a Patronus and your animal is beginning to form, you tell the Patronus very clearly your message and where you want it to go. It is as simple as that," explained Mr. Weasley.

"Now, you be safe dears," added Mrs. Weasley.

"We will, Mum."

After they had said their final good-byes, Harry led Ron and Hermione away from the Burrow. Numerous emotions filled Ron and Hermione as the comfortable residence of the Weasleys drifted off into the distance. Small tears began to tumbled down Hermione's face. Ron noticed Hermione's grief and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her close. "Everything is going to be alright, Hermione. We'll be back home before you know it," he muttered into her ears.

After they were far enough away from the Burrow, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and held out his hand. "You guys ready?" he asked.

Ron nodded and took Harry's hand and clenched Hermione's in his other. With a swift move of his wand, the three teenagers were sucked into a black vortex and making their way to 12 Grimmauld Place. And before they knew it, they were touching the ground in front of the large building. Slowly, Harry led them up to the door of the house and opened the door. The place looked exactly like they remembered it. But this time, there was no voice to ask if they were Severus Snape. After Ron and Hermione had walked through the door, Harry called out, "Kreacher! Can you come here a moment!"

From the kitchen came the old house-elf known as Kreacher. "Yes, Master?"

"Would you please take care of Ron and Hermione for a while?"

"Yes Master. Kreacher will take care of Masters friends."

"Thank you Kreacher," thanked Harry as he turned to Ron and Hermione, "Well, I guess this is where I go then. Be careful."

Before Harry could turn to leave, Hermione said, "Harry, wait! Surely the Ministry is going to come to the Burrow and ask about us. What are you going to do when Umbridge shows up?"

"Quite simple. When she asks where you are, we'll just say we haven't seen you two for a while now. We have no idea where you are."

"But…what if she uses the Cruciatus Curse?" asked Ron.

"Oh trust me; she won't dare lay a wand on us. Good luck guys," said Harry as he gave them each a hug and walked out the door. As soon as Harry was gone, Kreacher said, "Are Master's friends hungry? Kreacher will go make some stone soup for Master's friends."

Slowly, Kreacher limped into the kitchen to make Ron and Hermione some food. As soon as Kreacher was gone, Ron was just about to walk up the stairs when Hermione called out, "Ron, wait! It would probably be better if we slept in the living room. That way…if someone comes in, we'll know about it."

"Good idea," replied Ron as he followed Hermione into the living room. The house seemed a bit cleaner since their last visit. They figured Kreacher did a little Spring cleaning after they had left. As Hermione sat herself down on the couch, Ron flopped onto the chair and slumped down. After Hermione got herself comfortable, she opened up her purse and threw Ron his bag. "Thanks, Hermione," smiled Ron as he opened up his bag and pulled out his Deluminator.

Hermione had just pulled out her book entitled _A History of Magic_ and began to read it as Ron kept playing with the Deluminator. The two wizards sat in silence for the longest time, trying to figure out what they were going to say to one another. Without even looking at Ron, Hermione said very dully, "We should practice sending speaking Patronuses. Every day, one of us will go to another room in the house and the other will send a Patronus with a message."

But Ron didn't respond. They would have probably been talking a lot more if they weren't so scared. They were both feeling the same thing; fear. They feared the Umbridge would torture their location out of Harry or the Weasleys and she would catch them. They were afraid of what would befall them if they were caught. As they kept thinking about what was going to happen to them, Kreacher came limping into the room holding a tray with two bowls of soup and two pieces of bread. After he set the tray down on the table between them, Ron thanked the elf and began to scarf down the food in front of him. After Hermione took a small sip of her soup, she lifted her head and asked, "Do you think Harry and the others are safe?"

"I'm sure they are. When we left, they seemed to have a plan for every possible circumstance that could possible befall them."

Again, they fell into silence. Ron was nearly done with his soup when he said, "We should sneak into the Ministry some times and see what Umbridge is planning."

"And how would we do that? Last I look we weren't invisible and we're fresh out of Polyjuice Potion," asked Hermione.

That's when Ron remembered that he hadn't told Hermione that Harry gave him his Invisibility Cloak. "Harry gave me his Invisibility Cloak before we left. I have it in my bag."

"Still, I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Oh come on Hermione. We've got to do something; otherwise we're going to be stuck in here practicing Patronuses."

After thinking about it for a moment, Hermione replied, "Even though I can think of ten ways that this could up a disaster, I guess it wouldn't hurt if anything we found out put us one step ahead of Umbridge…alright, I'm in."

"Oh, so now you decide to go back to your rule-obeying self," smiled Ron.

Hermione and Ron laughed as the sun outside the windows began to set and bring the moon into the sky.

TBC…

**Alright, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, U guys' rock!**

_**the-missing-arm-of-krum**_** - Thanks for the review, I didn't mind the caps. : p**

_**Starburstgoddess27**_** - Thanks for the review, glad you like the plot!**

_**Purplesailorstar**_** - Okay, here's some more: p**

_**-Hermione-Ron-LOVE-**_** - Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story. I'll try to make this chapter as cute as the others for you.**

**And now, on with the show!**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione didn't even remember falling asleep. But as the sun broke in the sky, Hermione had woken up to the smell of bacon and sausage. Standing before her was Kreacher holding a tray with a plate of bacon, sausage and biscuits with a glass of Pumpkin Juice. "G'morning, Miss Granger. Kreacher made Miss Granger breakfast."

"Oh, thank you Kreacher," she yawned as she took the tray from the house-elf. That's when she noticed Ron was nowhere to be found. "Where's Ron?"

"Master Weasley told Kreacher to tell Miss Granger that Master Weasley went to the Ministry of Magic early this morning and that Master Weasley didn't want to wake Miss. Granger."

"What?"

"Is Miss Granger mad at Kreacher?"

"No, I'm not mad at you. Thank you for breakfast, Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed low and left Hermione to her breakfast. As she sat there, Hermione kept thinking that she was going to kill Ron when he got back. But, in the mean time, Hermione ate her breakfast and read _Spells and Enchantments for the Advanced Witch or Wizard_. Hour after hour passed and Ron had still not returned. Hermione began to worry that maybe Ron had been caught and was being tortured by Umbridge at that moment. After another hour passed, Hermione was about to send a Patronus to Mr. Weasley when Ron came walking through the door, his face deathly pale. "Where the hell have you been, Ron? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

But Ron just walked past Hermione and sat on the couch. The look on Ron's face was complete and utter shock. "Ron, are you even listening to me?" shouted Hermione.

Again, Ron did not speak. The horrified look on Ron's face was beginning to scare Hermione. "Ron?"

"Th-they have Death Eaters out looking for us," Ron stuttered.

The news had caused Hermione to fall down on the seat next to Ron. "What?"

"Umbridge has Death Eaters looking for us. Lucius, Narcissa, Yaxely…the whole lot of 'em. The Ministry has Dad under tight supervision and they are intercepting any incoming messages sent to the Burrow."

Hermione could feel the stress emitting from Ron. Quickly, Hermione asked Kreacher to make some tea while she sat with Ron. "Ron, I'm so sorry. I had no idea…"

"Save it, Hermione. You didn't do anything wrong. I just can't stand the fact that my family can't live in peace," said Ron rather dully.

As Kreacher set the tray of tea down on the coffee table in front of them, Hermione wrapped her arm around Ron's shoulders. "It will be alright, Ron. Before you know it, things will go back to the way it was before."

"I hope you're right, Hermione," sighed Ron as he took up a small cup and began to drink the warm liquid it held.

* * *

For the past weeks, Ron and Hermione had remained inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place, afraid of the Death Eaters that were patrolling London in search of them. Every now and then, Ron would take Harry's Invisibility Cloak and infiltrate the Ministry, hoping to hear news of their clean records. But unfortunately, Umbridge refused to let up. Instead, she tightened security around London, increasing the number of Death Eaters and Aurors on the lookout from them. But one day, when Ron was inside the Ministry, he heard Umbridge talking with someone. Quickly, Ron put his ear up to the door and listened. "How can you do such a thing? That is purely barbaric!" came a man's voice.

"I can and I will. Lest you forget, Lucinda, I am the Minister of Magic and I may do what I will, and you will obey me. So, go to the Burrow and ransack that house until you find any evidence leading me to Weasley and Granger. Do that or you will find yourself cleaning out your office. Do I make myself clear?" asked Umbridge's demanding voice.

Ron stood there, horrified at the news that he had just heard. Quickly, he ran out of the Ministry and Apparated back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. After he ran through the door, he told Hermione what he had heard at the Ministry. Due to the fact that the Ministry was still intercepting all incoming messages to the Burrow, they had no way of communicating to the Weasley's of Umbridge's plan. "What can we do?" asked Ron.

"There's nothing we can do. We're just going to have to sit here and hope for the best."

"How can you say that, Hermione? We have to do something! Even if that means I Apparate home and warn them. I can't just sit here knowing that Umbridge is at my home, turning it upside down because she is adamant that she get her filthy hands on us. This is my family!"

"I know that Ron! I want to do the same thing, but if you go back there, they will catch you and Merlin knows what Umbridge has in store for us. I hate to admit it, but there is nothing we can do."

Ron's ears began to turn red as he stormed out of the living room, punching the door frame as he went. After Hermione heard Ron's feet running up the stairs, she sat on the couch, her head held in her hands. Ron, however, immediately ran into Sirius's old bedroom and slammed the door behind him. How he hated Umbridge. That old hag was ruining his and his family's life because she had a grudge against them. Ron could have dealt with the extra security in London and the Death Eaters, but he couldn't deal with the fact that some old sleazy woman was ransacking his home. As Ron leant against the old wood, he saw something sticking out from beneath the bed. When Ron picked it up, he saw that it was a picture of Harry, Hermione, himself and his family. When Ron turned it over, the back read;

_Dear Sirius_

_Happy Christmas! We all send our wishes and hope that someday you will be able to come to the Burrow for Christmas. We all miss you so much. Hope to see you soon!_

_Harry_

His whole family was smiling at waving, oblivious to the fact that they were, in fact, waving to him. Ron fell down on the couch with the picture in his hand. Why couldn't things be like the way they were before?

TBC…

**Alright guys, you know the drill! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I didn't know you guys like the story THAT much. Guess I better update it then, huh?**

**Chapter 4**

It had been a few days since Ron got word that Umbridge was doing to ransack his house. So far, there had been no word from Harry or anyone else at the Burrow. That is, until Harry came running through the door. Hermione was reading _Magical Mysteries Through the Ages_ and Ron was eating a couple of biscuits that Kreacher had made when Harry stormed in. "Ron, Hermione!" he panted.

Ron and Hermione stood up and looked at Harry. "Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Umbridge has arrested George for suspicions of communicating with you. Umbridge is on her way here now. You've got to get out of here now!" explained Harry.

"What? How did…?" began Ron.

"She found the Christmas card Sirius sent us our fourth year at Hogwarts."

"Well, give us a minute, we have to inform Kreacher…" started Hermione.

"No time! You have to go now!"

Without a word, Ron grabbed his coat, the Invisibility Cloak and his wand and began to head out the door. "Ron? Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"Harry, do you know where they took George?" asked Ron, acting like he didn't hear Hermione.

"To the Ministry to await transportation to Azkaban, why?" asked Harry.

Ron didn't reply. "Oh, no Ron. You're not going to do what I think you're doing, are you?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not going to leave George to rot away in a cell in Azkaban. I'm going to the Ministry to set the free. Nothing either of you can say is going to stop me."

And with that said, Ron shut the door behind him, leaving Harry and Hermione in a state of confusion. Thinking quickly, Hermione waved her wand and all of their belongings packed themselves into her purse. After she had shut the purse, she placed her purse on her arm and ran after Ron. "Hermione, where are you going?" asked Harry.

"If Ron goes, he's going to get caught and Merlin knows what Umbridge will do to him. I'm not going to leave him to be tortured to death. Are you coming?"

"Do I have a choice?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled and ran out after Ron with Harry on her heels. When they had successfully left Number 12 Grimmauld Place, they didn't see Ron anywhere in sight. "Where's he gone?" asked Harry.

"He must have apparated. Here, take my hand," ordered Hermione.

Harry quickly took Hermione's outstretched hand and before you could say 'Merlin's pants,' they were being sucked through the vortex to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Ron quickly landed in front of the entrance to the Ministry and stared at it angrily. Somewhere inside that building was where they were holding George. Ron had a plan. He was going to go into the Ministry, free George, and head back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to meet up with Hermione so they could run. How he was going to find George was unclear to him, but he was going to find them no matter what. So, Ron wrapped himself in the Invisibility Cloak and walked into the phone-booth. After making sure no one was around, Ron placed a quarter into the machine and rode the phone booth down into the Ministry. As soon as he reached the floor, he quietly stepped out onto the marble floor and quietly tip-toed through the Ministry. Most of everyone that was working there were in their office, leaving the hallway deserted. This, of course, was no help to Ron whatsoever. How was he going to find George when he didn't even know where they were? He was just about to head towards Umbridge's office when he heard two wizards say, "Did you hear about Weasley's son?" 

"Yeah. Poor Arthur. What does the Minister plan for them?"

"Well, she's holding them down in the Department of Mysteries until the Dementors arrive…which should be any minute now."

Ron smiled to himself beneath the Invisibility Cloak. But he had no time to dwell there. He head to hurry to the elevator and get down to the Department of Mysteries fast. The Dementors were already on their way. So, Ron ran towards the elevator and closed the gate. After that, he pushed the button and rode the winding elevator down. It came to a quick stop as soon as it reached its destination and Ron quickly ran down the halls. Oh the memories from their fifth year at Hogwarts when they were running down these hallways before. Why couldn't life be as simple as it was back then? As Ron ran aimlessly down the corridors, the room began to grow cold and the happiness inside him seemed to disappear. That could only mean one thing. And when Ron turned around, his worst nightmare had come true. The Dementors were gliding towards him, ready to take George. Ron quickly jumped aside, hoping to be able to follow them to George. As soon as the Dementors had passed, Ron quietly followed them until they reached a gold door. When the Dementors opened it, inside, Ron could see George standing against the wall defenseless. There was only one thing Ron could do. He quickly took out his wand, pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and shouted, "EXECTO PATRONUM!"

His white mist in the form of a dog ran directly at the Dementors. George had seen his baby brother and smiled as the charm directed the Dementor's attention away from George and at the white dog. The Dementors began to fly away from its force, allowing Ron to run into the room to hug George. "That was brilliant! I didn't know you could do that," said George.

"Come on, we got to hurry before Umbridge shows up. Follow me."

Quickly, Ron ran out of the room followed by his brother. As they ran, Ron picked up the Invisibility Cloak and ran into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed and the elevator began its way up to the main floor, Ron was about to ask them how everyone was doing when George knocked him over the head, rendering Ron unconscious. As soon as Ron hit the floor, the so-called George changed into Lucius Malfoy. "Fool," grinned Lucius as he hoisted Ron's unconscious form into their arms and walked him out onto the next available floor.

TBC…

**Oooh! Cliffhanger! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about that cliffhanger. Here's the next chappy!**

**Chapter 5**

When Harry and Hermione appeared in front of the Ministry, they looked around in frustration. "You have to admit, Ron is pretty quick," stated Harry.

Hermione just rolled her eyes as she dragged Harry into the phone booth and slid down into the Ministry. When they arrived, they saw the halls completely empty as well. "Well, there's no signs of Ron," sighed Harry.

"Where did he go?" asked Hermione as they ran up to the front desk. As they reached the empty desk, Hermione began to shuffle papers. "What are you doing, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Ron would have gone to the floor that they're keeping George on. Now, let's see…ah-ha! Here it is! 'Arrest warrant for George Weasley. Brought in at nine o'clock this morning and taken down into the Department of Mysteries to await transportation to Azkaban by the Dementors.' Come on, Harry."

Quickly, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the elevator. As soon as the door closed, they rode the twisting elevator down towards the Department of Mysteries. When they arrived, the friendly, female voice came on the speaker, greeting them to the floor. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, the room grew cold and full of despair. "The Dementors are already here," explained Hermione as they ran down the corridors.

They were just about to turn right when they heard something flying towards them. When they turned to look, they saw the flood of Dementors coming towards them. One of them…the one in the middle, was carrying an unconscious George. Harry and Hermione drew their wands and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

Harry's stag and Hermione's otter flew down the hall and into the group of Dementors. As their spells collided with the Dementor's black cloaks, it knocked them back. Harry aimed his wand for the Dementor carrying George and as soon as his stag made contact, the Dementor flew backwards and dropped George. "I'll keep them off. You get George out of here," directed Harry.

Hermione nodded and began to run up to George. Every time a Dementor got near Hermione, Harry directed his Patronus towards that Dementor. Finally, Hermione was able to take George's arms and drag his unconscious body away from the Dementors. Harry quickly grabbed George's other arm and helped Hermione drag George away. As they continued through the halls. The Dementors continued to get closer and closer to them, and Harry began to worry that they were going to be caught by them. "Hermione, we're not going to be able to outrun them," grunted Harry.

Hermione looked around and saw that the elevator was only a few feet away. They were so close. "Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and saw a Dementor was speeding towards them. Quickly, Hermione let go of George and pointed her wand. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

Her otter flew out of her wand and swam towards the Dementor. After it had backed off, Harry mustered as much strength as he could and finally got George into the elevator. After Hermione backed in after them, Harry closed the door and hit the top floor before the Dementor could attack them. As they rode the elevator up, Hermione and Harry bent down and shook George. "George! George, wake up!" shouted Harry.

"Oh come on George, now is no time to joke around!" shouted Hermione.

But George didn't wake up. Clearly frustrated, Hermione pointed her wand to George and shouted, "_Ennerviate!"_

Slowly, George opened his eyes and looked around. "Harry? Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, of course," replied Harry.

"Where's Ron?" asked George.

Slowly, Harry and Hermione looked at one another and back at George. "We were hoping you could tell us," replied Hermione.

George stared at them in confusion. "What…?"

"Ron came here first to try and save you."

Slowly, George stood up and looked around. And that's when he remembered it. "Wait, if Ron's here…Malfoy has him."

"What?" asked Harry and Hermione.

"When I was locked in that room, Lucius Malfoy came in and knocked me out. I remember him pulling out a vial of liquid and pulling out a couple of my hairs."

Hermione turned and looked at Harry. "Polyjuice Potion."

Filled with anger, Harry punched the side of the elevator as they stopped on the top floor. When the warm greeting greeted them, Harry looked at Hermione and George. "We can't leave, especially if they haven't left the building. I'm going to go look for Ron. Take George back to the Burrow, Hermione."

"Oh no, Harry, you're not going to get rid of me THAT easily. I'm going with you," stated Hermione.

"Yeah, me too," replied George.

"I'm not sure that's…" began Harry.

"Don't tell me what I can't do, Harry," gritted Hermione.

"She's right, Harry," smiled George, which caught Harry off guard. George never agreed with Hermione. After letting out a sigh, Harry nodded and looked at them. "I saw we split up. I'll take the fourth floor. George, you'll take the third floor and Hermione, you take the second. I have a feeling that they reached the elevator, so any floor between here and the fifth floor is our best chance," explained Harry.

Hermione and George nodded and hit their floor number and allowed the elevator to take them to their destinations.

* * *

When Ron woke up from his sleep, he saw that he was in a room…a room with pink walls and dishes with pictures of small kittens adorning them. He was sitting in a chair…his wrists tied to the arm rests. He knew where he was…he had been in a room similar to this one. He was in Umbridge's office. How bloody wonderful! A kitten had disappeared from one of the dishes and a few minutes later, Umbridge arrived, her hair exactly the way he remembered it. "Hello, Mr. Weasley. I have been dying to see you."

Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "Have you wondered why you're here?"

Ron just stared at her angrily. "You're here to be punished. You're here because you're going to take the fall for what I have done."

TBC…

**Oooh! Cliffhanger! Please R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! Glad I'm back? Well, let's just say that I'm not one of the best people to be known to update quickly. It's not cuz I don't want to, it's cuz I get writer's block often. Well, anyway, back to the story!**

**Chapter 6**

"You're here to be punished. You're here because you're going to take the fall for what I have done."

Ron stared at her in complete and utter confusion. "What do you mean…?"

"I suppose that you've read the article I so thoughtfully asked Rita Skeeter to write for me?"

Still confused as ever, Ron gave a small nod. "There is no evidence against you for Scrimgeour's death…that was all a lie."

"I knew that! I may not have had the best grades at Hogwarts but I certainly know when you're lying out of your fat arse!"

Ron's smart mouth often got him into trouble. And for that very snide comment, Ron was lucky enough to receive a giant slap across the face. "I wouldn't say such things if I were you!" she replied through gritted teeth.

Slowly, she turned around and stared at her precious kittens. "Scrimgeour had to go. He knew too much about me. It was a necessary death."

"Excuse me, but can you please speak common English and tell me what the bloody hell you're talking about!" shouted Ron.

Umbridge twisted around and stared Ron dead in the eye…no pun intended…and replied, "If I had let him live, he would have told the authorities and I would have gone to Azkaban. I had to kill him."

"What, you killed Scrimgeour?"

"Of course I did! If I didn't, he would have told everyone who I truly was and I would be rotting away in Azkaban now."

"But, why would you want to kill him? What do you mean he would have told everyone who you truly were?" asked Ron.

Looking around the room as to make sure no one was present to hear it, she gently strolled over to Ron and whispered in his ear, "I am a Death Eater."

This made Ron's blood turn cold. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. HE WAS IN THE HANDS OF A BLOODY DEATH EATER! As Umbridge gently stood back from Ron, she pulled out her wand and aimed it directly at him. "The Aurors were very close to figuring out I had done it. I used the Imperious curse on their commander to make him and the rest of his team believes that you had done it. And now, since you are here in my office, I will place you under the same curse and you're going to tell them you killed Scrimgeour."

Ron couldn't help but burst out laughing. A little annoyed, Umbridge asked, "What is so funny?"

"You ARE a bloody lunatic! Perhaps you've forgotten, but…Auror's do put any Auror or other person that somehow managed to make a person confess give their wand and they find out if you've used the Imperious curse to gain that confession!"

"And how do you …?"

"That's what happens when you wish to be an Auror…YOU STUDY!"

Ron couldn't believe that he actually used the "S" word. Hermione would have gone crazy if she had heard him. As Ron continued laughing, Umbridge thrust her wand into Ron's chest, immediately silencing him. "I could always use the Cruciatus curse instead."

As Ron gulped, Umbridge gave her evil smirk that made him want to punch the snot out of her. "So, what's it going to be?"

After thinking about it for a moment, Ron smiled and replied, "Do whatever you want, I'm not going to talk."

Angry as ever, Umbridge stepped back, her wand still trained on Ron. Just as Ron thought that he was free, Umbridge cried out, "_CRUCIO!"_

An enormous pain erupted through his body. As the pain continued, the world began to grow fuzzy…and then, darkness.

* * *

As Hermione continued to run through the second floor looking for Ron, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Quickly, she ducked into the next door frame and looked over the corner. Hermione watched as Lucius Malfoy walked up to Dolores Umbridge who had just walked out of a room. "Well?" asked Lucius.

"He won't do it. That red-headed buffoon reminded me that Auror's check your wand if you've gotten a confession out of someone, just to make sure it's legit. That Blood-Traitor is a menace."

"What do you suggest we do, then?"

Umbridge looked up at Lucius' pale face and replied. "Find Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. Maybe if he sees them, he'll comply. Gain them by any means necessary. Do I make myself clear?"

"Understood."

"In the meantime, I'm going to get some rest. All this torture and what not has drained me of my energy. Good evening, Lucius."

As Umbridge began to walk towards her, Lucius disappeared down the dark hallway, set on his mission. Hermione stayed absolutely silent as Umbridge walked past her. As soon as Umbridge was out of sight, Hermione ran down to the door where Umbridge had walked out of. When she tried to open it, she found the door to be locked. _Of course it's locked, you idiot. Do you really think that Umbridge is going to keep the door holding a prisoner unlocked,_ Hermione asked herself. Pulling out her wand, she pointed it at the jamb and muttered, "_Alohamora."_

The door remained lock. _Of course, Umbridge is smarter than that,_ Hermione mentally told herself again. Thinking of another curse, she shouted, "_Bombardo!"_

The door blasted open, revealing a very pale and unconscious Ron tied to a chair. "Ron," she muttered as she ran up to him.

As soon as she was a few feet away from him, she cried, "Ron? Ron! Wake up!"

But Ron didn't wake up. Hermione hung her head low when Ron squeaked, "'Mione?"

Hermione's glance quickly shot up as she asked, "Ron?"

"How did…?"

"Don't be stupid, Ron. I'm clever, remember?"

After Ron gave a weak chuckle, he muttered, "Second drawer."

"What?"

"Umbridge put the Invisibility Cloak and my wand in the second drawer."

"Right," Hermione stated as she ran up to the drawer and muttered, "_Alohamora."_

This time, the drawer opened to reveal the Invisibility Cloak folded neatly and Ron's wand on top of it. After she had grabbed the cloak, she quickly untied Ron from his chair and helped him up. She was about to walk out the door when she heard footsteps approaching. Quickly, she set Ron down on the floor and pointed her wand at the door and shouted, "_Oculus Reparo Maxima!"_

The big hole in the wall quickly turned back into the door it once was. As soon as it was restored, Hermione draped herself and Ron with the Invisibility Cloak and watched as the janitor came walking into the room. They stayed absolutely silent as the janitor cleaned the room and left. As soon as he was gone, Hermione helped Ron back up and, still covered by the Invisibility Cloak, walked out of the room and towards the first floor where Harry and George were sure to be.

TBC…

**There you have it, folks. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! Glad I'm back?**

**Chapter 7**

Harry was making his way to the first floor when he felt as if someone was down there with him. But every time he turned around, there was no one there. Harry was just about to enter the elevator when he noticed a light on in a nearby room. Slowly, he crept over and saw a janitor cleaning the office. Posted on the wall was a wanted poster containing Ron and Hermione's annual pictures from their sixth and final year at Hogwarts. He didn't know which days were better; being chased by a killer or being chased by a psychotic toad. It was a tough choice. Then, the feeling of being watched crept over him again. Slowly, he turned around and came face to face with the tall red-head twinless twin. Harry let out a yell in shock and swore, "Damn it, George!"

"Sorry, mate. Did you find anything?"

Harry shook his head. He could sense the sadness in George's face. After all, he had lost his tin, losing his younger brother would be devastating. "Come on, George; let's go try to find Hermione. Maybe she had some luck."

George nodded and followed Harry back towards the elevator, hoping that Hermione had found Ron.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was supporting a weak Ron in the elevator. Due to Umbridge's medieval methods, Ron could barley stand by himself. Carrying his dead weight was making things a bit more complicated. They had just reached the second floor when the elevator came to a halt. Hermione didn't have time to cover herself and Ron before the doors opened to allow the worst possible person in the world to walk in: Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy, being the observant wizard he was, noticed the two people. "Well, look what we have here. A Mudblood and a Blood-traitor."

Slowly, Hermione began to pull her hand out of her jeans' back pocket, but Malfoy was quicker than her. "Don't even think about it. Lower your wand."

This was it. They had them. But something unexpected happened. As Hermione was lowering her wand, Ron, with what little strength he could muster, took his wand from his own pocket and fired a Stunning Spell at Malfoy with a loud, but hoarse, "STUPEFY!"

Malfoy was sent back into the elevator doors, rendering him unconscious. Ron, already weakened, fell back against the wall as Hermione placed her wand back in her pocket and asked Ron, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. What were you thinking? You can barely stand on your own to feet!"

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time," Ron smiled.

Hermione cracked a smile at his incompetence. Leave it to Ron to do something incredibly stupid. The elevator, which had continued its path upward to the top floor, came to a sudden halt as it reached their destination. The golden doors swung open to reveal the large marble auditorium. The towering golden statues loomed over the hall. At the base of the statue were two tiny specks, one with flaming red hair and the other jet black. Hermione could only assume that they were George and Harry. Quickly, she called to them, "Harry! George! Look what I found!"

When Harry and George saw what Hermione was supporting, their faces lit up. But it was George's face that lit up the most. After all, he already lost one of his siblings, losing another would utterly drive him over the edge. Before Hermione knew it, George had come running and nearly knocked Ron over with his monstrous hug. Hermione jumped out of the way, making it that the only think supporting Ron was his brother. Harry gently strolled up to the group, a smile on his face. "You're alright!" smiled George.

"I won't be for long if you don't let me go," gasped Ron.

George apologized and let go. Ron, still weak from his encounter with Umbridge, had his legs give way beneath him and he fell to the ground. "Ron! Bloody hell, are you alright?" asked George as he bent down to help him up.

"What happened to him?" asked Harry.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get Ron out of here and to Shell Cottage so Bill and Fleur can take care of him," replied Hermione.

"Alright. Harry, help me carry Ron," stated George.

Harry quickly hoisted Ron's arm around his shoulders as George did the same. Ron was hoisted up off the ground and as he was drug out of the Ministry, his feet slid across the marble floor towards freedom. Once outside, Hermione turned to the boys and said, "George, why don't you side-Apparate with Ron and I will with Harry."

Before Harry left George to support Ron alone, he helped George sustain Ron's dead weight and took Hermione's hand. Within a matter of seconds, the Ministry disappeared and the feeling of being unable to breath took a hold. The sensation of being squeezed through a portal overtook them and before they knew it, they were off to Shell Cottage.

TBC…

**There you guys go! An update for your story fix. OK, bad analogy, but please read and review so that I know that I'm not writing this for no one. Have fun, guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Ok, I know it's been like…FOREVER since I've updated this story. So, I finally found the time to write up a decent chapter. And for a certain reviewer that shall remain anonymous, they will be sticking around here for a while.**

**Chapter 8**

After being sucked through the uncomfortable vortex, the group found themselves outside the familiar home of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Once they were on solid ground, Harry helped George carry Ron into up to the front door, led by Hermione. Once at the door, Hermione quickly knocked, praying for an answer. Sure enough, the familiar red-headed man named Bill answered the door. "Why hello…Bloody hell, what happened to Ron?" he asked as soon as he saw Ron.

"It's a long story. We need to get Ron some help," stated Hermione.

"Sure thing. Fleur, come quickly!" shouted Bill.

The beautiful blonde came descending down the stairs with grace to answer her husband. "What iz eet?" asked Fleur as George and Harry carried Ron in.

"Can you make up the spare bedroom upstairs and look after Ron?"

"But of course. What 'as happened?"

"They're going to tell us soon, sweetheart."

Fleur nodded and glided back up the stairs. As she walked up the stairs, George and Harry followed her while supporting Ron's dead weight. "Please, take a seat," said Bill to Hermione.

Slowly, Hermione took a seat on the old couch just as George and Harry returned, followed closely by Fleur. "Now I think it is time for an explanation. What is going on? Why does Ron look like he had his soul sucked out of him?" asked Bill.

So, Hermione started at the very beginning, telling Bill and Fleur all about Umbridge and how she had framed Hermione and Ron with the murder of the Scrimgeour. Harry and George interjected with bits from outside the world Ron and Hermione had been living in for the past week. "So, what happened to Ron?" asked Bill.

"We don't know, exactly. We think Umbridge tortured him. She used George to lure him to the Ministry," replied Harry.

Bill let out a sigh as he fell back into his chair. "When iz zis Umbreedge ever going to let up?" asked Fleur.

"And why would she do this?" asked Bill.

"We don't know, but we think maybe Ron does," replied Hermione.

"I'm going to send a Patronus to Mum and Dad and let them know you guys are alright," stated Bill, standing up and pulling out his wand.

George quickly jumped at Bill and placed his hand on Bill's wand down. "Don't Bill! The Ministry is keeping tabs on the Burrow. If they intercept your Patronus, they'll come here and arrest you!"

Bill sighed as he placed his wand back in his pants. "Then what do we do?"

"We need a place to stay for a while, Bill. At least until Ron get's better," said Hermione.

"You're welcome to stay for as long as you like. In the meantime, I'm going to make a visit to the Burrow and let them know you are alright."

"Uh, Bill, what part of The-Ministry-is-keeping-tabs-on-them don't you understand?" asked George.

"That's no problem. I'm going to use some of the Polyjuice Potion and specimens I have stored down in the cellar to sneak past the guards and let Mum and Dad you are alright. I'll try to keep any information on Ron and Hermione at a minimum."

"Thank you, Bill," said George.

"That's what family is for. Fleur, can you…"

"But of course. It will be no trouble."

Bill placed a kiss on Bill's cheek as Bill went down into the cellar and immediately walked out of the front door towards the Burrow. Once Bill was gone, Hermione turned to Fleur and asked, "May I go see Ron?"

"'E iz sleeping. 'E needs hiz rest."

Hermione nodded as she sat down on the couch. "Don't worry. I will take good care of 'im."

And with that, Fleur went upstairs to attend to Ron. Harry sat down next to Hermione and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be fine, Hermione. You know Ron."

"I know. I'm just worried about him, that's all."

George nodded as he sat down in the chair across from them. For the rest of the evening, they continued to try and see Ron, but Fleur wouldn't allow it, saying he needed his rest. And they knew that he did, they just wanted to make sure he was alright. "'E will be just fine," she kept telling them.

* * *

Later that night, Bill arrived back home, informing them that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were happy to know that George was alright and that they thought it would be best if he stayed with Bill until things returned to normal. Every now and then, Bill and Fleur would disappear upstairs to check on Ron and make sure he was doing alright. And every time they came back downstairs, they assured Harry and Hermione that he was doing fine. But Hermione wouldn't be satisfied until she saw him. After taking one more check, Bill came down and walked to Harry and Hermione, who were eating soup that Fleur had made for them. "Ron's doing better. I think it will be alright if you two go visit him."

With a smile, both Harry and Hermione raced up the stairs and into the bedroom that contained Ron. When they stepped inside, they saw Ron fast asleep beneath the covers, a warm cup of tea beside him. Slowly, Hermione slowly walked inside and sat down by his bedside as Harry shut the door behind them. When Harry walked up behind her, he said, "He looks so peaceful. Do you think he's dreaming of Chocolate Frogs and Licorice Wands?"

With a smile, she replied, "No, I don't think he's dreaming of that."

And with that, she wrapped her hand around his and the two of them sat there, watching Ron sleep, hoping that he would soon wake up.

TBC…

**Alright everyone, please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, a quick update for you. YAY!**

**Chapter 9**

The sun shone through the glossoming curtains into the room that held the three friends. The rays first roused Harry, who was fast asleep in the arm chair next to the bed. When he opened his green eyes and placed his glasses on, he saw that Hermione had never let go of her hold on Ron's hand. It was a spectacular sight. With a flick of his wand, he conjured up a camera, snapped a quick photo, and made the camera vanished. To his surprise, the flash did not disturb the two. Harry always knew that no matter how much those two bickered, they really cared about each other. He was so glad when they kissed last year. As he went to stand up, the door slowly opened and George peered his head in. Before George could say anything, Harry put a finger to his lips, indicating for George to remain quiet. George nodded and whispered, "Bill wants to talk to you."

Harry nodded and followed the twinless twin down the stairs. The time of day suggested it was well into the middle of the day. How long had they been asleep? As Harry entered the living room, he saw Bill reading the _Daily Prophet_. Harry could barely read the headline, but he recognized the ugly face of Umbridge on the cover. Slowly, Harry sat down in the empty couch as Bill put down the newspaper. Bill's look was very stern and stressed. Harry could tell that there was something that was written in the _Prophet_ that was not good. After taking a deep breath, Bill stated, "Umbridge has made matters worse."

"Of course she has. It's Umbridge."

"But she's taken it too far."

Harry didn't want to hear what Umbridge had now done, but he did so he knew what his two friends were now facing. After another deep breath, Bill said, "Another murder has appeared just this morning."

"Who?"

There as a moment of silence. Whoever it was, Harry realized, it must have made matters even worse. With another deep breath, Bill replied, "It was the new leader of the Auror Department. Finnegan Blurt."

Harry had heard that name before. Finnegan Blurt was an active Auror and very friendly. Finnegan had come to the Burrow to inform the Weasleys that he did not believe Ron or Hermione to be guilty and he was going to try to do anything in his power to clear their names. Who would want to kill him? "Who killed him?" asked Harry.

"Umbridge, that old toad, told the _Daily Prophet_ that she had previously apprehended Ron and had him for questioning. She claims that when Ron was escaping, he had killed Finnegan on his way out."

"But, that's impossible! I was there! George was there! Finnegan wasn't anywhere near the Ministry!"

"I know. We all do, but somebody staged his death to look like he was their last night. I have an idea who it was."

Harry had an idea too. Umbridge. She was going to do anything to make Ron and Hermione look like the bad guys. "And it gets worse. With this 'new development', she claims that Ron is a loose cannon and has given the Dementors to perform the Dementor's Kiss on him should he be caught," furthered Bill.

Harry shivered in disbelief. The Dementor's Kiss was the worst punishment given to a criminal before death. The Dementor would suck out the soul of the human through their mouth. It made the person a hollow shell. "B…but, that's impossible! RON DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"I know. We need to get this cleared up before it gets worse. Any more murders that show up are going to be pinpointed on Ron and Hermione and soon they'll be the next most wanted criminals in London."

"What do you suppose we do?"

Bill eyed Harry carefully. Harry could tell Bill had been planning this carefully all morning ever since he read the article. Whatever it was, Harry hoped it would work. Before Bill could say anything, Hermione came slowly down the stairs. Bill threw Harry a glance that told Harry not to say a word about the article. "Feeling alright, Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded. "Has Ron woke up yet?" asked Bill.

"No. He's still sleeping."

"Whatever Umbridge did to him really drained him," muttered Harry.

"This isn't good. Ron should have woken by now," stated Bill.

"Can't you just use the Awakening Charm on him?" asked Harry.

"No, Ron isn't unconscious. He was semiconscious. He fell into a sleep, not forced into one. The Awakening Charm won't work on him," explained Bill.

As Hermione glanced at Bill, she saw the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands. "Anything interesting, Bill?" she asked.

Bill quickly hid the newspaper and replied, "No."

Harry could tell Hermione didn't believe him, but she walked into the kitchen anyway. The moment she was gone, Bill turned towards Harry and George and said, "Meet me by Dobby's grave tonight after Hermione and Fleur go to bed. I'll tell you then."

Suddenly, there was a loud scream coming from the floor above. Bill, Harry and George turned up towards the sound with a look of horror. "There's no one up there except…" started George.

Quickly, the three ran upstairs to the room above.

_

* * *

_

Pain. Lots of pain erupted through his body. All the while, he saw Umbridge's smirking face sanding above him. Her toad face had a look of amusement etched across it. He tired to fight through the pain, but it was too much to bear. He could feel it now even as he slept. All the while, he heard her say, "You tell a soul what I have told you and you will endure this much pain and more."

Ron woke up in a dead sweat. As he shot up, he noticed he wasn't in Umbridge's office anymore. In fact, he barely remembered anything after Hermione pulled him from the office. Beads of sweat fell down his face as he looked around. It was then that he realized he was in Bill's spare bedroom at Shell Cottage. As he laid back down, the door burst open and he saw Bill, Harry and George run in. "Ron, are you alright?" asked Bill as he and the other two ran in and sat next to him.

Lying, he replied, "Fine, why?"

"You were yelling in your sleep, mate," replied George.

They heard that? Ron went a little pink as Harry asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y…yeah. Bad dream. That's all."

Just then, Hermione and Fleur ran in. "Iz everything alright? We 'eard screaming," stated Fleur.

But Hermione instead jumped next to Harry and embraced Ron in a huge hug. "You're alright!"

Smiling weakly, Harry asked, "What happened in Umbridge's office?"

It was at that moment he remembered what Umbridge told him. _You tell a soul what I have told you and you will endure this much pain and more._ But she didn't say anything about her torturing him. He was just about to tell them when a burst of pain erupted, much like the pain Umbridge had inflicted on him with the Cruciatus Curse. As he fell back down, Hermione asked, "Are you alright?"

Lying, he replied, "Headache. I'm fine, honest."

"So, what happened?" asked Bill.

When Ron went to tell them again, another burst of pain hit him. Grimacing and hiding his discomfort, he lied, "She asked me where Hermione was, and I told her I didn't know. She used something on me that made me weak. That's all."

Ron could tell that no one bought his lie. Why couldn't he tell the truth? Every time he went to, another burst of pain hit him. Did Umbridge do something to him while he was unconscious? "Are you sure?" asked Hermione.

Ron nodded. He didn't even believe himself. Bill nodded and replied, "Alright then. Why don't we all head downstairs. Ron, I suggest you stay and get some rest and don't come down until you feel up to it."

With another nod, the company left. Once they were gone, Ron fell back onto the bed, but didn't rest. How was he going to tell anyone? Maybe he could write it down. Reaching into the bedside table, he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Then, he started to scribble,

**Umbridge told me that…**

But as he went to write the next few words, he was hit with another burst of pain. The ink spilled on the parchment and he collapsed. The pain subsided and he lay on the bed in another sweat. Oh how he hated that old toad face.

TBC…

**Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harry sat on the floor by the fire of the sitting room of Shell Cottage with Hermione. For the entirety of the day, Ron never came downstairs. The only way anyone could see him was if they went in to visit, but even then, whenever someone went in to his room, Ron was asleep. However, Harry figured he was faking. His snoring sounded very familiar to the snoring when Lavender Brown **(gag)** went to visit him in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. Everyone's spirits had been lifted greatly that day. With the awakening of Ron, things seemed to finally turn around. However, Harry felt Ron was hiding something and whatever he was holding back was causing him pain, either literally or figuratively. Bill sat on the couch with Fleur laying across his lap while he stroked her blonde hair while George sat on the lone armchair by the fire. It was a quiet evening for all of them. Harry kept glancing at Bill and George, who both gave him the look that said 'Wait until the girls leave.' But Harry didn't want to wait. He wanted to know now. Umbridge was framing Ron and Hermione left and right, telling the world they were mass murderers and now, Ron was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. Whatever it was that Bill had thought up, Harry was all in. Anything to help his best mate. Finally, Fleur bid Bill goodnight after placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Hermione also bade them goodnight and headed up the stairs after Fleur. Harry was sure it was to check on Ron. Once they were gone, Bill silently motioned for Harry and George to follow him to Dobby's grave. The air outside was chilly as they walked further into the night. The small little hill that held the grave of the fallen house elf that had saved them not but a year ago lay glowing from the moonlight, guiding the three men as they stepped closer. Once they reached the small headstone, Harry recognized the eulogy he had made. It panged Harry to have to look at the small grave. It reminded him of all the soldiers that lost their lives in the battle, one of them being the brother of the other two men whose company he was currently in. Harry finally positioned himself so he no longer had to look at the guilty memory that still haunted him to this day. The moonlight reflected on part of Bill's face, highlighting the scars that burdened him from Fenrir Greyback. "What I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated to Fleur or Hermione. Do you understand?"

Both Harry and George nodded. "What about Ron?" asked Harry.

"Not even him. He's got enough to deal with right now."

"But don't you think they would want to know? This has to do with them and I'm sure they would want to help."

"What we are about to do will not bode well should they join us on this."

Harry and George stood and stared at Bill perplexedly. "What are you getting at, Bill?" asked George.

Taking a deep breath, Bill replied, "I've been thinking this over and I don't think there is really any other way to do this. It's going to take a lot of effort and tricky maneuvering, but with you, Harry, having had the experience you have and George…well, we all know you being the master of trickery you are…things should go pretty smoothly."

Harry and George still weren't sure what Bill was planning. Finally, Bill started to explain, "The whole reason this is all is the way it is is because Umbridge is spreading these nasty lies to the _Prophet_ and painting a picture that Ron and Hermione are criminals. Nothing is going to stop her from continuing with these lies. The only reason she would say those things if she knew who really killed them and is covering up for them. We can't exactly walk into the Ministry and talk to her in her office or threaten her…Merlin knows how many Death Eaters she has working for her. We need to get the truth from her."

"What are you suggesting, Bill?" asked George.

Bill looked Harry and George dead in the eye and said, "We're going to kidnap the Minister of Magic."

Both Harry and George looked at Bill with shock. Here was Bill, one of the most law-abiding citizens they knew suggesting one of the biggest crimes known to wizard. "How do you suggest we do that? You said it yourself, she has a lot of Death Eaters working for her," asked Harry.

"Being stealthy, quick and a butt load of Polyjuice Potion. You two are going to sneak into the Ministry and take out Lucius Malfoy. When you do, grab some of his hair, hide him somewhere where he won't know where he is and come back here. Once you do, George, you're going to transform into Lucius Malfoy. Harry and I are going to be under the Invisibility Cloak outside the main entrance. You will lead Umbridge out and when you are clearly out, we're going to subdue Umbridge and bring her back here. It's going to be difficult and with one wrong move, it doesn't matter whether or not Harry is the one who defeated Voldemort, we'll be joining Ron and Hermione on the top of the Ministry's Most Wanted list."

"And what are we going to do with her? She's not exactly going to just tell us everything," replied George.

"And as much as she deserves it, I don't think any of us will be able to use the Cruciatus Curse on her," pointed out Harry.

"I have a few vials of Veritaserium in my basement that I managed to grab from Moody's private storage in Number 12 Grimmauld Place before it was compromised last year. We'll use that."

"But how are we going to prove it to the public? Just us knowing isn't going to do Ron and Hermione much good," pointed out Harry.

"I'm still working on it. I considered also kidnapping a writer from the _Prophet, _but I think one illegal kidnapping is enough law breaking."

"What about Kingsley?" asked George.

Both Harry and Bill nodded their heads. "The public would listen to him, and he IS an Auror…good idea, George. So, are you in?"

George nodded. Both of the Weasleys looked at Harry, who had looked at both of them with his green eyes and nodded as well. "Excellent. You two are going to leave first thing tomorrow morning. I'll tell Fleur and Hermione you two took a walk along the beach to clear your thoughts, should they ask."

They both nodded and followed Bill back towards the cottage. That next day was going to be a busy day indeed. Their thoughts of the next day were interrupted by the tortured screams of Ron coming from the cliff.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the three men walked towards the cottage, standing on the cliff overlooking ocean and staring at the moon stood Ron, dressed in his bed robes. He had snuck downstairs after Hermione and Fleur had gone to sleep and the three men had vacated the area and saw the article on the front page of the _Prophet_. His thoughts were swimming with all of the past events. Umbridge was causing too much pain and fear in their lives. They had enough, they didn't need any more of it. He thought about what he knew, but couldn't say without being tortured by whatever Umbridge had cast upon him. Maybe it was a test…a test to prove his true courage. Could he do the right thing even if it meant unimaginable pain? Maybe if he told someone, the curse would be broken. Staring at the sky, he spoke, "Fred? Are you there?'

There was no answer, but he wasn't expecting one. Gulping, he said, "There's something I need to say. I'm pretty sure you'll listen. I don't know if you know, but Umbridge became Minister of Magic and is saying that Hermione and I killed Rufus Scrimgeour. I know you know it's a lie, but the people don't. But, I know who did. She told me."

Ron could feel the tingle of the pain starting to take effect. Taking a breath and facing it, he shouted quickly, in one breath, "UMBRIDGE TOLD ME SHE IS A DEATH EATER AND SHE KILLED SCRIMGEOUR!"

Unimaginable pain engulfed him, causing him to fall on the ground, writhing and screaming in pain. He could barely hear the sound of hurried feet approaching him. His eyes were clenched shut as he endured the pain. He hoped it would end, but it never did. He could feel the darkness tugging on him. He then heard a voice shout, "RON!"

Ron opened his eyes and saw the face of his brother. Before he was completely engulfed in pain, he muttered, "Fred?"

Finally, the pain consumed him and he finally fell into darkness, the pain continuing even as he slipped further and further into the darkness that was consuming him.

TBC…

**Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bill, George and Harry had successfully returned the now unconscious form of Ron back into the house and back onto his bed. Ron was sweating profusely and shaking violently, his face contorted in pain. Just as Bill tucked Ron under the covers, Hermione came running in, dark circles evident under her eyes. "Where is he?" she ordered, almost near tears.

Harry and George took a step back so that Hermione wouldn't plow through them to get to Ron. The moment Hermione reached Ron, she sat on the bed next to him and cradled his hand in hers. The moment their skin met, Hermione pulled away, muttering, "Ouch!"

Everyone looked at her shocked as Bill asked, "What is it?"

"He burned me."

Hermione showed her hand to everyone, revealing her palm was red and warm. Gently, Harry placed his hand on Ron's forehead and when his skin made contact, it felt like his hand was just set on fire. Harry quickly pulled back and looked at Bill. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure."

George's ear began to turn a fiery red as he muttered, "Umbridge did this to him. I'm gonna kill her!"

Before George could storm anywhere, Bill and Harry lunged and stopped George from leaving. "No, George! Remember the plan!" gritted Bill.

"To hell with the plan! I'm going to wring her neck!"

"George, calm down! She'll get what's coming to her. You're just going to have to be patient!" stated Harry.

"What plan?" came Hermione's voice.

Everyone froze and stared at Hermione. They had completely forgotten that Hermione was in there with them. Hermione was staring at them in confusion and anger. George gave a sheepish laugh as Bill slapped his forehead gently. With a sigh, he walked up to Hermione and said, "Listen, Hermione, we have an idea to help you two, but for your safety and preventing your current predicament from getting any worse, I can't divulge the details to you until after what we are about to do is done. The best thing you can do now is stay with Ron and make sure nothing more happens to him."

Harry wasn't sure that was going to work. With his prior knowledge of Hermione's loyalty to helping somebody, no matter what the task, he thought Hermione was going to demand to be a part of their plan, but instead, Hermione nodded and turned her attention back to Ron. Smiling, Bill turned around and faced Harry and George. Before either of them knew it, Bill slapped George on the back of the head and said, "Next time, control your anger. Do it tonight before tomorrow morning because if you snap, our attempts will be for nothing."

George nodded. "Good, now, get some rest…both of you. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Both Harry and George nodded as George walked down to his private room down the hall. Once Bill was out of the room, Harry closed the door and sat next to Hermione. "What do you think is wrong with him?" asked Hermione.

"That's what we're going to try and find out. Do you want me to make you a little cot?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Harry nodded and pointed his wand at the closet, summoning two pillows and two blankets. Once he had them, he place one of the pillows on the bed by Ron's legs and wrapped Hermione in the coziest blanket of the two. Hermione smiled and muttered, "Thank you."

Harry smiled back and walked to the small armchair in the corner and curled up, instantly falling asleep. The last image he saw before falling asleep was Hermione stroking Ron's clothed arm and resting her head on the pillow, refusing sleep.

That next morning, Harry and George snuck out of Shell Cottage, carrying Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Once outside the protective charms protecting Shell Cottage, they apparted to the visitor's entrance of the Ministry. Harry told George to hide beneath the Invisibility Cloak because he was still, technically, wanted by the Ministry, and George obliged. With George now hidden, they walked into the phone booth and after Harry put in the Muggle money and dialed the correct number, they began o descend into the Ministry lobby. The main lobby was crowded with all of its normal workers. As Harry and George blended in with the crowd, Harry looked around and saw Lucius Malfoy talking to another wizard by the reception desk. Harry pointed Lucius out to George and led him over. Once they approached, the other wizard had just left and Harry shouted, "Mr. Malfoy!"

The moment Lucius Malfoy say Harry's face, his face fell into disgust. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Can I have a word with you alone?"

"I don't see any reason why I should."

"It would be in your best interest if you did, sir."

Malfoy continued to give Harry a disgusted look and motioned for Harry to follow him into one of the unoccupied offices nearby. Harry obliged and followed, making sure George was close enough behind so that George wasn't locked out. Once inside, Harry closed the door behind him and George and looked at Malfoy, who asked with sarcasm, "What do I owe this visit from the one who defeated the Dark Lord?"

Although Harry couldn't see him, Harry knew George had sneaked up behind Lucius. Harry just smiled as suddenly, George's fist appeared under the Invisibility Cloak and came down hard on Lucius Malfoy's head, rendering him unconscious. Once Malfoy was down, George removed the Invisibility cloak and looked on at Malfoy in satisfaction. "That felt brilliant," he smiled.

"Come one, grab one of his hairs and help me hide him."

"What do you have in mind? I don't really see any good hiding places in here."

Harry looked around and quickly said, "Wait here."

Harry ran out the door, leaving George alone with Malfoy. George looked on at Malfoy in disgust and amusement. As he pulled out a couple of Malfoy's slick, blonde hair, he thought how much he wasn't looking forward to impersonating the slimy git, but he had no other choice. Suddenly, Harry came back with a rolling garbage bin. "Here, help me get him inside."

Together, George and Harry hoisted Malfoy into the bin and placed the lid on top. Then, very quickly, they rolled the bin out and headed towards the garbage chute. Once they reached it, they opened the lid and, after opening the chute, emptied Lucius inside. After they closed the door, Harry sighed, "That should hold them."

"He's not going to be very happy when he wakes up."

Quickly, Harry and George hurried out of the Ministry and back to Shell Cottage. Once they got back, they found Bill outside waiting for them. "Did you get his hair?"

George nodded as he held up the blonde strands. "Excellent. Here, put these on," replied Bill, holding out a set of black robes.

"How did you manage to get those?" asked Harry as George took them and began to replace his old clothes with the new ones.

"You don't want to know," was Bill's only reply. Once George was dressed in the Lucius Malfoy clothing, Bill handed him a bottle of Polyjuice Potion and after George dropped the hairs in, George asked, "How long is this going to last for?"

"There should be enough to last you two hours. That should be plenty of time for you to go in, convince Umbridge to come with you and get out."

George nodded and drank the potion. Suddenly, George's appearance began to change and suddenly, George was replaced with an exact replica of Lucius Malfoy. "How do you feel?" asked Harry.

"Slimy and disgusted," replied George in Lucius' voice.

"Come on, let's not waste anymore time."

The three men nodded and, after taking each other's hands, they were sucked back into the vortex that quickly dropped them off in the courtyard outside the main entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Once they made sure no one could see them, Bill said, "Remember, she had to come willingly."

George nodded and disappeared into the building. All Harry and Bill could do was stand and wait for George to come back. As Harry and Bill waited, Harry asked, "Do you think Ron is going to be okay?"

"It's Ron. He's a stubborn prick. He'll be just fine."

Harry could tell that it took every ounce of Bill's power to say that. That could only mean Bill couldn't fully believe those words either. But, Bill was right. If anyone was the most stubborn person Harry knew, it was Ron…and Ginny. The two hour mark was nearing and Harry hoped that everything was going smoothly. Just then, they spotted George coming out with Umbridge. George was doing his best to keep Lucius' smug grin while Umbridge had her disgusting look on her face. Once Umbridge was in full view of Harry and Bill, Bill pointed his wand at Umbridge and muttered, "_Stupefy."_

Red sparks uttered from Bill's wand and hit Umbridge, causing her to squeak and fall to the ground unconscious. Lucius slowly began to transform back into the figure of George as Harry and Bill emerged from the shadows and Bill ordered, "Quick, before anyone sees us."

George and Harry grabbed onto Umbridge and, after George grabbed onto Bill, they quickly apparated back to Shell Cottage. The Minister of Magic had been kidnapped.

TBC…

**Okay guys, I really need reviews for this. Just let me know people are still reading this. **


End file.
